


Come Get It

by Solar Slut (XxSolarxX)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Worship, College Student Eren Yeager, Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Eren, Top Levi Ackerman, age gap, degradation kink, dilf!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSolarxX/pseuds/Solar%20Slut
Summary: “You got a mouth on you, Eren.” Levi acknowledged wryly. “I’m not especially kind to smartasses.”“What do you do to smartasses like me?”Levi’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You don’t want to know.”The conversation was finally going somewhere. The rhythm picking up dangerously and Eren’s heart thudded against his rib cage, no longer out of anxiety but out of excitement.“I kind of do.” Eren whispered, eyelids lowering.Eren had been planning to spend his last semester just trying to survive his classes. Instead, he meets Levi and they find out they have much more in common than they originally thought.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 55
Kudos: 396





	Come Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this giveaway fic for my love, my life, Aki! I lucked out having you as the winner and, instead of giving you the promised 5k, ended up reaching almost 10k because your brain is filled with such amazing ideas! Thank you for this, I love you! I hope you enjoy it boo! 
> 
> Just a heads up, Eren and Mikasa are friends however Eren has never met Mikasa's dad who _is_ Levi by the way. There's no angst! Just humor and shameless, shameless smut!

“Seriously, it won’t be catastrophic if you decide to go to Jean’s party at the Corps tonight.”

Eren rolled his eyes, pulling his phone away from his ear for a second to exhale out his vexation before bringing it back. Armin had been attempting to get Eren to attend Jean’s birthday _extravaganza,_ or that’s how _neigh-neigh-McGee_ so humbly labeled it. Every year Jean made it his mission to be the center of attention on his birthday. Albeit that’s a normal reaction for anyone on their _“big day”_ to have, however Jean took it to a whole new level. He made sure the entire _town_ was talking about him. He was genuinely a good person—to everyone besides Eren—but that need for validation was something Eren will never understand.

“I don’t know Armin.” Eren wiggled his toes through the tufts of his carpeted floor, watching idly as Titan pawed his way towards his legs and rubbed up against them purring for attention. “I have this stupid fucking exam to study for. Keith is actually out to murder me with all those management exercises he wants us to do. I feel like I’m in a military regime.”

“I have my old exams, and he has a tendency to repeat questions from the older classes so you can just look over mine! Come on, Eren—please join! Jean’s been our friend since kindergarten. He may not admit it, but it’ll hurt him if you’re not there.”

“Highly doubt that.” Eren sat on top of his bed, staring at the mirror that was hanging on the wall across from him. He looked irritated and exhausted, on the verge of collapsing. The typical look from a broke college student. Eren was in his senior year, studying at Trost University. It was his last semester and all he wanted to do was breeze through it and snag a studio in New York then sell his art for a living. But, of course, his naïve freshman self had decided to hold off on his last core required class thinking he had all the time in the world. Now he was in a microeconomics course meant to weed out business students all because he needed the fucking credits in order to graduate.

Did he listen to Armin and Jean when they recommended against doing so? No, no he didn’t. Why? Because he runs on spite and people telling him what to do makes him annoyed. Or, well, _made_ him annoyed. He had been a snarky eighteen year old and while, at the ripe age of twenty one, he still won’t take bullshit, he’s learned to calm down some. Now, he was suffering for his younger selves stubbornness, reaping what he sowed.

“Alright, alright,” Eren complied, lips twitching and Armin’s tiny cheer from through the phone. “I’ll come. Who else is going?”

“Marco—he, doesn’t go anywhere without Jean—Reiner, Bert, Connie, Annie, Sasha, Historia, Ymir, and uh, oh—Mikasa can’t. She says she’s staying over at her project partner’s place to finish that HR assignment.”

“Damn it really is a party.” Eren mumbled. “Mikasa’s can’t come? That sucks.”

“Yeah she really wanted to come too.”

“Really?” Eren twisted a strand of hair from his bangs, eyeing it as it unfurled in front of his eyes. “I didn’t think she was really the social gathering type.”

“I think we influenced her.”

Eren let an amused huff escape his chest at that. While Eren has known their little friend group for ages now, Mikasa had only just integrated in the group a year ago. She was still new around the edges and had met everyone through Eren and Armin, but it seemed like she was getting along with each of them just fine. They were all close with each other but there were certain people that tended to hang out separately more than in the friend group. For Eren, it was Armin and Mikasa. Their schedules and timings just lined up a bit more and the three of them got along extremely well. Though Mikasa could be a bit of a nag towards Eren, he knew she was coming from a good place.

“Okay fine, but I’m not driving. If I have to deal with Jean gloating and trotting like a show pony, I’m gonna do it drunk.”

“Alright that’s fine! I’m not really going to drink much anyway!” There was some shuffling coming from Armin’s end. “Okay Eren, I’ll pick you up at ten! I have to go—one second Erwin—I’m having lunch with Erwin.”

“Ah yes, the older boyfriend.” Eren snorted. “You know, out of everyone, you were the last one I expected to snag a sugar daddy for a man.”

“I am so not having this conversation with you right now—Erwin, I’m coming!—Okay I have to go. Bye! See you tonight!”

“Bye, have fun.” Eren purred before hanging up the phone and throwing it aside on the bed. Armin meeting Erwin at an internship, while he was working _for_ Erwin, was perfect teasing material but Eren genuinely felt happy for his friend. Armin had struggled with self-confidence issues when they were younger, and the guys that came and went _‘couldn’t keep up with his level of intelligence’_ or some dogshit like that. It was just an excuse, they didn’t want to handle the fact that there was someone smarter than them so they would take their fragile masculinity, stuff it back into their shriveling little pricks, and scram before Armin could even utter a word.

That led to a lot of fist fights and principle office trips on Eren’s end. Though, in his defense, that dickhead Tim, happened to trip over Eren’s conveniently outstretched foot and fell face first into the locker door. A happy accident, really.

After Erwin, however, instantly booted Armin’s self-confidence. He became more opinionated, speaking his mind rather than holding it back in fear of scrutiny. Eren had met Erwin, and although the guy could come off as a little manipulative, he genuinely loved Armin so Eren had no complaints.

Eren, since they had been children, watched out for Armin and was loyal to a fault. That same tenacity and fierce protectiveness has, now, been extended onto Mikasa, even if she didn’t need it. Speaking of which, he can’t remember a time where he had actually met anyone in Mikasa’s family. He vaguely remembered her saying she lives with her dad but other than that, nothing. He wasn’t going to ponder over it too much. He’s sure he’ll find out eventually.

“Forgot to ask what Armin was going to wear.” Eren muttered to himself, getting up and looking through his closet to find something for tonight. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually gone clubbing. The most recent experience was months ago, and it ended up with a one night stand that was less than satisfactory. Seriously, the guy couldn’t even get Eren to cum. How hard was it to touch a dick? Jesus Christ, with the amount of times that waste of space probably jerked off in a day, Eren would think he’d know his way around a penis but guess not.

Whatever, it wasn’t like he was going there to _find_ a lay. Even if he was a bit pent up, Eren could survive a night without sex. He was just planning to get in, get wasted, then get out. None of that messy ass drama or possible risks. Besides, he’s been to the Corps before. The entire club was a joke. Mediocre men at best. They were only good for a single night and nothing more. Speaking of which, compared to his last lay, it’s been even longer since Eren’s been in a solid relationship. The last one had ended ugly, and Eren couldn’t even remember what the fight was about but he pushed it to the farthest corners of his mind, locked it in a little jar labeled _fragile, don’t touch_ and never breached it again.

Pulling out a cropped black turtleneck and olive green jacket, Eren decided that if he wasn’t planning on going home with anyone but a shot of tequila, he wouldn’t put effort in his outfit as a whole. Who was he trying to impress? Jean?

His mom would have murdered him if she was here.

With a deep sigh, Eren walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. He shouldn’t waste any more time with his thoughts. He could think about how he wanted to stay home and finish his one painting that has been sitting in the middle of his living room, canvas completely blank save for a starry background that could put Van Gogh to shame, but that would just cause him to call up Armin again and cancel.

Okay, maybe not _as_ spectacular as Van Gogh’s, but Eren spent three fucking _weeks_ on that background so his humility was going to be on the back burner for a while.

The borderline scolding water hit Eren’s back and he let his tense muscles unravel, sighing at the temporary relief the shower was providing him. Well, he thought as his mind muddled, maybe a night out wouldn’t be so bad considering he was comparing himself to Van Gogh of all people.

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_ **

* * *

“Hey are you ready?!”

Eren heard Armin’s footsteps shuffle into his apartment and began pulling up his black torn skinny jeans. “Yeah! Almost, give me another second…” Eren trailed off, fixing his hair before grabbing the cologne and spraying the insides of his wrists. Satisfied with the way he presented himself, even though, before he acted as if he didn’t care, he stepped out to greet Armin.

“Hey,” Armin greeted once he looked up from his spot on the sofa. Standing up, he shamelessly let his ocean orbs roam Eren from top to bottom. “You look good.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Eren scratched at his cheek a bit embarrassed. “You do too. Erwin was okay with you leaving like that?”

“Don’t even.” Armin chided, looking over his own outfit. “At least I’m not wearing a midriff.”

“This is not a midriff! It’s a cropped sweater. Get it right.”

“Seems counterproductive but okay.” Armin grabbed the keys from the counter and gestured his head to the door. “Let’s go.”

“Fine.” Eren waved his hand following his friend out to the car. The two of them play fought on the way there, shoving each other and laughing as they climbed into the seats before calming down enough to turn on the radio. Eren switched through the channels idly while Armin began to drive, enjoying the lull of the engine as they sped by the bending lights within the city. Eren, giving up on the radio, connected his phone and began to play some slow R&B, letting the smooth tune wash over his nerves. Club music was always a hit or miss, he’d enjoy it more once he got tipsy enough to. But this, the sound of Jhene Aiko signing in the background, now _this_ was music.

For now, he just enjoyed the drive there. Jean was probably already inside, getting his small little corner set up and ordering drinks for everyone—more or less to get everyone to thank him rather than doing it out of the kindness of his heart.

“Kinda wish Mikasa was here,” Eren said, more to himself than Armin. “She’d be down to leave early with us.”

“Yeah but Sasha would just convince her to stay longer if she did come.” Armin answered back, slowly pulling into an empty parking spot and moving the gear to park. “What’s up? You’ve been kinda…meh, all day.” 

“Just stressed.” Eren shrugged. “And I know Jean’s gonna end up pissing me off somehow someway.” 

“You don’t know that.”

Eren leveled him with a look.

Armin relented with a sheepish smile. “Okay, yeah it might happen, but tonight’s to _relieve_ stress. Be around your friends right now before finals really start hitting, you know?”

Eren ran his hand through his hair, shoving his bangs back to alleviate some minor tension building at the base of his temple. Fuck, when did he garner anxiety over going out of all things? He’s never been the most extroverted person, yeah but that didn’t necessarily mean he used to prefer staying home all the time. Maybe Armin was right? He should just give tonight a chance.

“Why is it that the one time I want Mikasa to nag me into being responsible and staying home, she’s not here?” Eren groaned, stepping out of the car and walking towards the club. “The universe just loves to shit on my entire existence. I’m just the universe’s toilet. A galactic dump bowl.”

“Your variety of existential toilet humor has no limits.” Armin grinned as they walked inside. The club itself was dim with a cheesy array of strobe lights flashing on the random silhouettes of the club to the beat of the deafening chest thumping music.

He was slightly enjoying the choice in tune, nodding along to the beat until he saw Jean wave them over from the other end of the club. Immediately, his smile dropped, and he felt exhausted, ready to go home. Sure, he and Jean had a strange friendship—Eren couldn’t necessarily say he didn’t like him—but Jean was _unbearable_ on his birthday.

“Oh, everyone’s there already!” Armin waved back, making his way over and tugging Eren to meet up with the rest of the group much to his disappointment. He was contemplating ditching and heading straight towards the bar but even Jean deserved at least a “Happy Birthday” from him.

“Happy birthday Jean-boy!” Eren laid a heavy hand onto Jeans shoulder, satisfied with the cringe he got in return and the snickers from the rest of the group. “You’re moving from show-pony status to show horsey status! I’m proud of you!”

Okay, so it wasn’t exactly the most uplifting greeting.

“Whatever, asshole.” Jean roughly shoved Eren’s hand off of him and leaned back in his seat, throwing his arm around Marco’s shoulders. Eren mentally gagged at the display. “Not even you can piss me off tonight.”

“Jean, everything pisses you off.” Eren rolled his eyes, plopping in the seat by Reiner and leaning his head on the broad shoulders of his friend. “You never grew out of that edgy phase in high school.”

“ _I’m_ edgy—?”

“Ugh, here we go again.” Historia complained to Ymir who snorted in amusement.

“I’m not the one who became a buzzkill the minute he realized the difference between subsidized and unsubsidized loans!”

Eren immediately stiffened, feeling embarrassment and rage slowly fester inside of him at the mention of his previous misconception. His cheeks glowed hotly while the others around them chuckled but before he could bite back with his own insult, Connie clapped his hands loudly.

“Alright, alright! I’m just trying to get wasted, not listen to you guys pull the same old shit again.” Connie leaned over, grabbing one of the shots that were already pre-laid onto the table in front of the booth.

Ymir slapped the back of his head with a boisterous laugh. “It won’t take too long for you to get there, light weight.”

“Ymir, you’re such a bitch!”

“You good, Eren?” Reiner asked him as the others fell into conversations with each other. Eren only smiled and nodded reassuringly. Reiner had always put himself in that big brother role, and Eren appreciated it, especially in moments like this.

“Yeah, m’fine. Just, I’m so over Jean’s pretentious self.” Eren tensed his jaw bitterly, grabbing a drink from the table. “Where does he get off saying I’m a buzzkill. I’m not a fucking buzz kill.”

“Well,” Reiner trailed off sheepishly, wincing as Eren turned his head sharply, staring at him with fierce glowing eyes, daring him to say different.

And that motherfucker _dared._

“Jean was sort of making a point. You haven’t really…loosened up in a while.”

“I’m loose.” Eren snuffed with offense. “I’m so loose! I came here, didn’t I?”

“Yeah but did you really want to?” Reiner retorted which made Eren blanche at his own apparent off handed attitude. So he hasn’t been the most approachable person in a while, so what? That didn’t mean he was a buzz kill. A buzz kill is someone who ruins jokes, and completely changes the atmosphere to one that’s tense and—

“Oh god, I _am_ a buzzkill.” Eren admitted with horrified realization. “I need to get laid.”

“Good luck with that, I really doubt there’s anyone here that’ll catch your picky eye.” Annie cut in, crossing her arms, acting as aloof as ever.

“I am _not_ picky.”

“Yeah, you are.” Reiner and Annie spoke in unison, which was a feat in itself considering those two never saw eye to eye with anything. If they were able to do that freakish concurrent thing over Eren’s choice in conquests, it must have been pretty bad.

But Eren was stubborn so he made a point by visibly scanning the crowd, trying to find someone he would remotely take interest even if they didn’t meet his high standards. The groups of people grinding on each other to the beat of the music or sitting beside their friends at the bar were _seriously_ doing nothing to him. But he wasn’t going to admit to Annie and Reiner that he was shallow because he _wasn’t._ He would rather be picky then just spread his legs for any guy who lecherously looked at him up and down.

Then, Eren saw _him,_ sitting at a booth alone, a glass in his hand and one leg crossed over the other _._ Maybe he _was_ shallow, because the man was beyond any expectation of what he would think a male model would look like in person. His jaw was carved, sharp to the touch, alabaster skin glowing underneath the cheap strobe lights. The essence of the club suddenly shot up tenfold, and immediately Eren felt like the air grew condensed and intoxicating. The lights, instead of irritatingly flashing in his eyes were now slowed down, shining a red tint to everyone’s skin, the thin layer of sweat now glowing underneath it.

The bass of the music drumming against Eren’s ear traveled down to his chest and matched the nervous rhythm of his heart. His mouth watered from the tantalizing seductive thuds and the sight that graced him from such a man.

Love at first sight was cheesy. Lust at first sight was just as bad alongside raunchy.

But this man was an _experience._ With just one look, Eren felt like he was already beginning to feel his muscles unwind and slight enjoyment flashed across his features. Yeah. He was shallow. But at least he was shallow and found something out of that. If he had settled instead of making an attempt to speak to this Adonis, then he clearly should reevaluate his priorities.

“Yeah, you’re right, I need to get laid.” Eren sighed, turning his head to gaze at his reflection of one of the shot glasses and fixed his hair.

“What?” Reiner blinked, confused at Eren’s sudden change of heart. But Ymir, breaking away from her conversation long enough to witness Eren’s long winded gaze off into the distance, was able to follow his line of sight.

“Eren’s going after a sugar _Daddy._ ” Ymir cooed maliciously, gathering everyone’s attention onto Eren who flushed red at the accusation.

“Woah—Where?!” Jean giddily began scouring around, cocking his head towards where Ymir pointed. “Holy shit! You made fun of Armin for so long about Erwin but seems like you have a pension for older dudes too, Jaeger.” Jean guffawed, slapping his hand on his knee like the obnoxious walking tumor he was.

Eren didn’t understand what the big deal was, looking at his pressed knees, feeling his face grow uncomfortably hot while everyone continued to gape in awe at the man he was interested in. So, he was a little older. He’s still the most breathtaking person in this shithole of a club.

“He’s…really attractive, Eren’s right.” Historia said.

Sasha chewed thoughtfully craning her head to get a good look. “Kind of scary though.”

“Watch him be a criminal,” Jean ignored the warning look Marco gave him and continued to rib at Eren. “Wouldn’t be surprised. Eren’s always been a suicidal maniac.”

“Ugh fuck you!” Eren snapped. “You guys are so annoying. I’ve never been so put off in my life!”

“It’s not like you’d be able to bag him anyway.”

“Jean, don’t egg him on—”

“Says you, Jean. I really don’t need to hear any type of criticism from someone who stuffs his face in hay as a flirting tactic, pony boy.” Eren snarled, cutting off Marco’s concerned interference.

“This pony boy has something you don’t: a boyfriend.”

Eren wanted to grab Jeans infuriating smug face and drive it into the floor, even if he had a point. Eren didn’t need a relationship. He was perfectly happy where he was. Yes, it’s been a while and he was concerned whether he would even be a good enough lay but that doesn’t mean he lost his game. He was going to prove it.

“I don’t need a boyfriend.” Eren stood up, eyes shining with determination as the rest of the group stared at him with curiosity. “All I _need_ is ten minutes.”

“Eren, are you really gonna try to go home with that guy?” Armin asked, hesitant as he looked over the man once more.

“Try?” Eren threw a smile over his shoulder. “I won’t need to _try._ ”

With that he began to strut his way over to man with the allusive aura and a frown that screamed danger only serving to excite Eren further. He took Connie’s hollers of encouragement with him as it faded into the music once he stepped closer and closer, shortening the distance between him and the man at the booth.

Once said man looked up from his glass and noticed Eren striding his way over, his posture didn’t change. He barely looked deterred, raising a single dark thin brow as Eren stepped to stand across the table of the booth. That simple action made Eren’s mind rush with thoughts revolving around his own internal panic as well as the contradictory lust and want that pulled at his core.

What an intimidating aura. Eren could see why he was alone tonight, because it definitely wasn’t his looks that were the issue. Eren hoped that, for tonight, he’ll be the exception.

“Can I help you?” A sharp, smooth voice cut through Eren’s thoughts like a knife, pulling him back to reality for a quick second before shudders washed over his body from the gravely tone.

“Yeah.” Eren managed to exhale out. “Can I sit here?”

The man’s eyes roamed over Eren’s form, steel sliding down his body and Eren felt goosebumps rise up to his skin as if he was being touched as well. Once they lifted back up to lock with Eren’s own eyes, he nodded his head towards the free open seat beside him as confirmation.

Eren felt relieved, heart rate, though still racing, slowing down enough for him to move his legs and sit.

From where he was seated, he could smell the sharp tang of Levi’s cologne, traveling through his nostrils and making his mind a useless pile of mush. What should he do? What even _could_ he do? He didn’t think he’d get this far, truth be told. But the least he could do was introduce himself, right?

“Um, I’m Eren.”

The man turned his head to give Eren his attention. Now that Eren was closer and the groups of people congregating around the club weren’t blocking his view anymore, he was able to see the slight, greys mixed in with the overall ebony in Levi’s hair. There were barely any, practically unnoticeable but the combination still looked good on him.

He barely looked a day over thirty if it wasn’t for that slight trait but Eren didn’t mind. There was nothing _to_ mind. He was gorgeous. His biceps rippled underneath that silk shirt of his, sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms that were painted with tattoos varying from roses to random designs that trailed up beneath the fabric. Eren wanted to explore more, to tear that shirt off and see how far those tattoos traveled up.

“Levi.”

Eren bit his bottom lip. _Levi._

“What’re you drinking?” Eren cringed mentally at his lame attempt to start a casual conversation. Levi hadn’t seemed turned off, thankfully. Only looking over his glass before answering,

“Bourbon.”

“Ah.”

God what was he _doing?_ This was so _awkward!_ Why was he even trying to keep it casual? He should just blurt out _‘Hey, I think you’re really hot and want you to fuck my mouth while you call me a dirty little whore until I cream my pants!’_

No, no he shouldn’t do that. Too forward. He really _was_ out of the game if _flirting_ was hard to him. This shit shouldn’t be hard, it should be a walk in the park. But this guy made Eren tongue tied with just a look and he felt heat immediately pool to the bottom of his stomach, swirling there, ready to make him combust.

“Kid, are you even old enough to be here?”

Ah there it was. The switch that would allow Eren to come back into his head long enough for him to fall into that bull headed personality of his and mouth off against anyone who attempted to patronize him.

“I’m twenty two.” Eren said, affronted, lifting his nose with vexation. “Aren’t you too old to be in here? The nursery home was two blocks away.”

“Wow,” Levi snuffed, narrowing his eyes at Eren. “Don’t you got a mouth on you. Hasn’t your mom taught you to respect your elders?”

“Hasn’t yours told you to be a little less judgmental.” Eren shot back, jubilation lightening his chest as Levi’s lips quirked up at that.

“Touché.” Levi bottomed down the glass in his hand, smacking his lips together, the skin shining tantalizingly from the liquid. Eren wanted a taste, he wanted to suck the residue off of his lips and taste the bitter of the bourbon. He wanted to be intoxicated, to be drunk on Levi. “Then, what do you need from me?” 

Need? What _did_ he need? He _wanted_ to be fucked but admitting he _needed_ it felt like a losing game.

“I don’t need anything.” Eren lied. “You just…were the most interesting person here.”

“All these people dancing around you, your friends sitting having fun, and I’m the most interesting thing? Save the corny lines for your girlfriend.”

Eren smiled. “How’d you know I was sitting with my friends? Were you watching me?”

Levi stopped, a breath of amused disbelief leaving his mouth. “You’re just really loud. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I shouldn’t flatter myself?” Eren chirped, mockingly baffled. “I walked all the way over here, sitting right next to you, and you still haven’t dumped that glass on my head. I think that calls for some flattering.”

“You got a mouth on you, Eren.” Levi acknowledged wryly. “I’m not especially kind to smartasses.”

“What do you do to smartasses like me?”

Levi’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You don’t want to know.”

The conversation was finally going somewhere. The rhythm picking up dangerously and Eren’s heart thudded against his rib cage, no longer out of anxiety but out of excitement.

“I kind of do.” Eren whispered, eyelids lowering.

Levi turned his body towards Eren, showing the younger man that he had his full, undivided attention, and his grey eyes were flooded with reserved lust. He was holding back. The attraction was mutual. That was the only confirmation Eren needed before he leaned in closer, arching his back slowly while placing his hands outstretched on the one seat that was between both him and Levi. The curve of his back must have shaped his ass pretty well, noticing as Levi glanced over for a quick second.

“If I asked you to show me, would you?” Eren sighed out, lowering his head so he can peer up at the man enticingly through his lashes. He had a nice view of Levi’s jaw, some pricks of stubble poking out, peppering the skin and making Eren wonder what it would feel like against his own. Would it scratch him? Would he barely feel a thing? He wanted to know. He wanted to fall underneath this man, drowning through the throws of passion and get to know him at an intimate level.

“That’s a loaded question.” Levi cleared his throat.

“I’m a loaded gun, Levi.” Eren quipped back.

“Friends?”

“They know I won’t be coming home with them.”

“Confident aren’t you?” 

“When it comes to getting what I want, yeah.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “That just makes you a brat.” 

“Put me in my place then.”

Eren gasped as Levi stood up abruptly, grasping him by his arm and yanking him to his feet. He was chest to chest with the man now, close enough to completely inhale his essence and come face first to that domineering attitude.

Their eyes clashed, a sea of green searching stormy grey, and Eren’s lips parted open at the sudden action. He feared for a moment he had gone too far.

“Push me away if you don’t want this.” Levi murmured, a deep drawl to his tone before his gaze flickered down to Eren’s lips. He grasped Eren’s face from both sides, pulling him in close and crashing their lips together like a tide to a shore. _Fuck_ he tasted like bourbon, smoke, and everything fucking _good_ in the world.

Eren moaned in the kiss, melting into it as he desperately clutched the front of Levi’s expensive button down, and moved their lips together in tandem. The slight timid movements were completely gone, only hunger and hints of arousal peeking out guiding them further and further into each other.

Eren has never been kissed so passionately before. Levi took complete control, tongue darting into Eren’s mouth and swallowing all of his sounds. The wet smacks of their kissing—one Eren would cringe at from other couples—were further stirring that boiling pot of lust that was resting deep within his belly. His erection began to strain against his pants, desperate for _more_.

Eren pulled away, panting lightly and face heating up from the lack of oxygen mixed with Levi’s ravenous stare. He shuddered and pawed at the man’s chest, hoping it would be enough to get his point across, but he needed to use _words._

“Let’s get out of here.” Eren pleaded and Levi let out a spine tingling growl.

“Like I ever was gonna leave without you.” Levi admitted, grasping Eren’s hand with his own calloused ones. With that leverage, Levi pulled him away from the table towards the exit of the club. Eren barely had enough time to glance at the gob smacked expression of his friends. But the minute he locked eyes with Jean’s unhinged horse face, he winked with a light chuckle.

Eren? Slightly anti-social? Yeah. Unable to get laid though? Completely off the mark.

When they stepped outside the brittle air hit Eren’s skin, making him curl up against Levi who guided him towards his car by the small of his back. 

“Good?” Levi asked simply. Eren smiled at the small showcase of concern and nodded before climbing into the passenger seat of the vehicle once unlocked. 

Levi closed his side of the door then walked around getting into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Eren let out a breath of relief once the heat was turned on and allowed himself to take in the interior of the car. It was all black, with red accents on the gear shift, and absolutely no sign of any trash anywhere. Much different compared to Jean’s car. Definitely more breathable.

“I like your car.” Eren commented once they got on the road. Levi hummed in acknowledgement, turning on the radio and lowering the music.

“I hope that means you don’t think I’m compensating with it.”

Eren felt a laugh bubble up from his throat. “I’ll try not to.”

No, Levi definitely wasn’t compensating. He didn’t need to. Not with the way he presented himself. And especially not with the way he needed to spread his thighs apart to make room for his nestled package.

Eren’s breath hitched, turning his eyes away to his window, blushing at his own dissolute thoughts. It hadn’t even been a few minutes since they calmed down from their kiss but he’s already feeling himself throb incessantly within his jeans.

He wanted to feel Levi, skin to skin, body heat to body heat, _now_. Why was he being so bashful? Being tentative was frankly useless considering they were heading back to Levi’s house for one reason only.

If he wanted to make a move, he should.

With that thought in mind, Eren reached his fingers out, placing them on Levi’s thigh, enjoying the way the muscles tensed up against his palm.

“Eren, what are you doing?” Levi’s sharp, commanding tone immediately sent his heart racing and excitement bubbled within his core. Eren wasn’t one to submit so easily, so he only flashed a shrew smile at Levi and continued to trail his hand upward until it was resting on the large protruding bulge that was restrained between the fabric of his pants.

“I’m just making sure you can still keep it up…” Eren moved his palm, rolling the heel of it against the bulge, pushing and prodding at it. Levi wasn’t even hard, and he was already so _big_. What would it feel like bouncing on Levi’s lap, forcing himself down on that cock splitting him in half while he becomes a crying whining mess?

“ _Eren_.” Levi hissed through clenched teeth, veins in his neck protruding enticingly. Eren really had no sense of self-preservation if he found that attractive. “If you want to be able to actually walk tomorrow, you’ll move your hand.”

Eren’s blood began to rush to his groin, whimpering at the nonchalant tone that deceptively hid promised retribution in the form of unbearable pleasure. He gave Levi one last squeeze before removing his hand slowly, trailing his fingers from the inside of his thigh to his knee and then pulling away.

Levi let out a shuddered breath, tendons in his jaw flexing with restraint. It wasn’t too long when they had finally stopped outside of his house. The overall structure was simple, nothing too extraordinary, a perfectly normal suburban house. Yet, what they were about to do was going to teeter on the edge of normalcy and ecstasy. Eren almost felt as if he was coming inside to completely pervert the seemingly innocent household, that his presence was one that would ultimately taint Levi’s, and he _loved it._

“Hey.”

Eren turned his head to Levi at the sound of his voice, watching as he unbuckled his seatbelt in a fluid motion and nodded his head to the car door by Eren’s side.

“Get out.”

Eren’s heart skipped a beat and he fumbled quickly out of his seat, stepping out of the car while Levi shut the engine off. He waited as Levi walked out, locking the vehicle and stepping up to him. Eren had expected him to casually open the door, to allow Eren in, to take it slow and gentle.

He hadn't expected Levi to pull him into another sex-charged kiss, one that was open mouthed and breath taking. Eren moaned in jubilated surprise, moving his lips against Levi’s as they built up a rhythm much faster than when they had first kissed in the club.

This kiss had ended faster, Levi pulling back with a smack, small clouds of air puffing out from between his teeth due to the cold, and he held Eren’s waist tightly bringing him to the painted white door. Eren prayed Levi couldn’t feel his heart pound rapidly from against the side of his chest as he was lead inside. His face burned at the implications of what he was going into and his nerves rattled throughout his body causing his teeth to grind at each other with anxiety. He prayed he’d be able to live up to Levi’s expectations. He may be in the prime of his adulthood but he sure as hell hasn’t done this in a while. Levi was older, more experienced. What if he wasn’t good enough, or he killed the mood? He had been so confident just a minute ago but being here, with someone who wasn’t living in a shabby apartment and actually had a well-paid job in order to afford something as luxurious as this place, was nerve wrecking.

“Take off your shoes.” Levi ordered after doing the same and closing the door. Eren nodded, biting the inside of his cheek as he kicked his shoes off and placed them neatly to the side. Straightening himself out, he was completely blindsided as Levi immediately crowded him to the door and began to kiss him senseless again for the third time tonight. It was bruising and powerful, no longer reserved as their tongues swirled around each other shamelessly. Levi sucked and nipped at his lips in between kisses, rendering Eren’s legs completely useless. He leaned on Levi for support and the older man growled, pulling him in closer by the waist so their erections rubbed against each other through the clothes.

They both let out low moans from the minor stimulation, pulling their lips off each other long enough for Levi to grasp at Eren’s wrist and pull him further inside the household. He hadn’t had time to appreciate the clean interior as Levi yanked him into his room and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, pushing him down forcibly to sit on top of the bed.

Eren gasped at the strength, instantly leaking pre-cum in his pants and he grinded down at the edge, trying to get some relief. He peering up at Levi and pawed at the man’s crotch in front of him like a starving kitten. All hesitation now gone and only desire was buried at his stomach.

“Please…” Eren gasped, tugging Levi closer by his pants so he could mouth the area. “Can I taste you…?”

Levi’s eyes were murky, those stormy irises thundering with need and arousal at the sight of Eren acting so wanton, so cock hungry all for him. “Need you to get me worked up.” Levi answered gruffly. Since he was a bit older he needed to put in some work to get it up all the way. Judging by the look on Eren’s face, it wouldn’t take too long.

Eren mewled in acknowledgement, unzipping and yanking his pants down his thick muscled thighs far enough for his tight black boxer briefs to be in view. Eren pulled those down too, revealing the thick veiny cock that stood half-mast. It was still so _big._ Eren shuddered. _Was he a size queen?_

Levi’s hand carded through the chocolaty strands of Eren’s hair, guiding him to look up again. The Caribbean color of Eren’s irises were only slightly visible behind the enlarged black of his pupils. Half lidded and shaded underneath thick, long lashes, his eyes were swarming with primal need, the mix of Levi’s cologne and that particular musky scent fogging up his brain.

Levi moved that hand down to Eren’s jaw, tilting it up as he coaxed Eren’s mouth open with his thumb, running the pad across those plush rosy lips, moist from their lip lock. “Suck me off.”

Eren visibly trembled, whining as he held Levi’s length in his palm, unable to wrap his entire hand around it, and licked a wet stripe from the base to the tip. He made sure that the flat of his tongue dragged across the frenulum, applying pressure between the spaces of the thick vein, and poked at the ridge right underneath the slightly flushed head. Levi was _amazing,_ he was completely clean, and he had a slight salty flavor that hit Eren’s tastebuds which should have been disgusting but only made him salivate for more. Eren began to coat his lips with the pre-cum that slowly blurted out from the slit of that pulsing head, painting them with an obscene sheen.

Levi let out soft exhales and low groans, watching Eren with rapt attention as the younger man continued to leave heavy kisses up the side of his dick, worshipping it like it deserved to be. Eren moaned as the hand in his hair tightened, forcing him to open his mouth wider and take Levi’s dick halfway in his mouth. 

The vibrations of Eren’s sounds traveled straight from Levi’s cock to his spine, prodding at that slow building fire that grew in his core. Holy _fuck_ , this kid was good with his mouth. Eren moved his head back to the tip, swirling his pink tongue there before completely deep throating Levi in one go.

Eren felt a keen of satisfaction and pride build up at the back of his throat as the man above him threw his head back with a deep gravelly moan. His nose was nestled within the dark trimmed hair as he blinked away the tears that welled up within his eyes. Levi was completely erect now, cock far down Eren’s throat and stretching his mouth obscenely wide. It was so warm in his mouth, pulsing and leaking down his throat.

It was too much, too _large_ , and drool escaped from the corners of Eren’s lips. He blinked away his tears, fighting his gag reflex as the head of Levi’s cock brushed the back of his throat, and palmed at his own prick that begged for attention.

“ _Fuck_ , Eren.” Levi hissed, testing the waters by moving himself back and forth out of Eren’s mouth slowly. When Eren replied back with an eager whimper, eyes rolling back from the pleasure of being torturously used like this, Levi began to snap his hips, fucking Eren’s face with no inhibition and forcing him to choke on his cock. “You make such a good cock warmer. Such a good little slut for me. Drooling and taking my dick like a wanton whore. You like this don’t you? Like it when I fuck your mouth like this?”

“Nng..! Gh—!” Eren moaned, his one hand on Levi’s hips for purchase and the other frantically pulling himself out of his pants to relieve himself while Levi used his mouth as a means to get off.

Eren _did_ like this _._ He liked being used for Levi’s pleasure and the dirty talk was making it ten times better. He wanted to be fucked already but, at the same time, didn’t want to stop tasting Levi, his mouth pooling with saliva and falling down his chin each time Levi’s cock was shoved in.

The choice was made for Eren, however, as Levi pulled his cock out, making him gasp for air once his airways weren’t being abused anymore. Levi sucked in a tight breath, holding the base of his cock tightly as he yanked open his side drawer and fumbled for some items while Eren began to catch his breath. Levi pulled out a small black bottle of lube, shutting the drawer with a loud slam and leveling Eren with a menacing look, _daring_ him to disobey.

“Strip yourself down and get on the bed. Ass up, face down.”

Eren sucked the bottom of his abused lip in, tasting the residue of Levi’s pre-cum, and quickly began to follow his orders. He threw off his clothes and kicked away his boxers then climbed onto the bed in the position Levi had wanted him in. He turned his head to gaze at the man, eyes roaming appreciatively as Levi stripped himself down as well, taking off his shirt revealing an expanse of pure muscle.

Eren was right. He _did_ have more tattoos. An eagle right above his heart, it’s wings wide and all encompassing. He was so _hot._ Eren really was lucky being able to be under a man like this, so classy yet so domineering, reserved power in every movement he took.

Eren’s cock hung heavy from between his legs, begging for any sort of attention, and Levi eyed it for only a second, amusement crossing his features. He climbed onto bed, seated right behind Eren and unscrewed the cap of the bottle, the sound cutting through everything else in Eren’s ear, even his own desperate panting. He jutted his ass up further, hoping to entice Levi into _hurrying up_ because this was _too much_. Thinking about what Levi could do to him was too _much_ and he just wanted some sort of stimulation already.

A heavy spank landing on his ass had him jolting with a loud shriek.

“Be a good boy for daddy and wait, doll.”

Daddy. _Daddy._ Oh _fuck_ Eren felt like he was going to cum from that alone.

“Daaaddy…!” Eren whined in the pillows, pulling at the sheets from just how badly he needed Levi to fuck him. “Fuck…! Fuck _me…!”_

Levi’s groan reverberated throughout his back, making his skin raise up in excitement. Levi quickly lubed up his fingers, circling Eren’s puckered rim before allowing a finger inside slowly. Or, he tried to make it slow, but Eren’s insides sucked him in to the knuckle, surrounding him in smoldering heat. The young man underneath him showed little to no discomfort, only tensing for a moment before relaxing and wriggling for more. Levi raised an arched brow, testing his middle finger inside and allowing both to enter completely. Confirming that Eren was alright, Levi began to slowly spread his fingers, stroking and teasing the walls and stretching Eren out with deep laggard thrusts.

Eren let out soft pants, gasping and humming from the languid pleasure that tickled the base of his spine from Levi’s ministrations. Then Levi entered a third finger, forcing Eren’s rim to open up wider and shoving all three fingers in all the way eliciting a sob of pleasure to claw from Eren’s throat once his prostate was hit directly.

“Ah…!”

“Found it.” Levi said, more to himself than Eren, as he continued to poke at the bundle of nerves, stroking and using beckoning motions to further stimulate it. Eren was a moaning mess, cock leaking and dropping rivulets of pre-cum onto dark cotton sheets. It was too good, too mind numbing, and Eren couldn’t think coherently.

The only thing falling from his mouth were wanton praises as Levi continued to finger him roughly, making sure he felt each burning stretch then following it up with another prod at his prostate. The hot and cold feeling swirled like a typhoon in his abdomen making him more lascivious for the older man.

“Le-vi!” Eren gasped. “Le-Daddy…Daddy! Please fuck me…!”

“You seem to be doin’ fine with my fingers stuffed in your greedy little hole though, doll.” Levi answered back cruelly. “You sure you need Daddy’s cock?”

“Daddy!” Eren let out an embarrassingly loud squeal, reaching behind him to spread his cheeks apart and show more of his pink puffy hole to Levi. “I _need it!_ Please! I want—I want Daddy’s cock fucking me so good—! Please fill me up good, I only want _you._ ” 

Levi growled, pulling all three fingers out causing the air in Eren’s lungs to be stolen away. The scent of sex was beginning to permeate the air making Levi even more impatient than before.

“You want my cum in you, doll face?” 

“ _Yeahhhhh_ …!” Eren drawled out, already fucked out of his mind. He was boneless as Levi held his hips in a bruising grip, pulling him up from where he was falling face first onto the bed, and rubbed his cock between the muscle of Eren’s cheeks.

“I’ll make you cry _nice_ and pretty for me.” Levi grunted with effort, letting the head of his cock catch at Eren’s entrance and pushing in slowly, so _slowly._ Eren inhaled sharply, the burn of Levi’s enormous cock shoving inside of him was wrapping around him in more ways than one, turning him into a lewd mess.

 _Fuck!_ He was going to be split in _half_ at this point…! Levi still wasn’t done bottoming out, moaning from above Eren’s back. He gave up on keeping a languid pace near the end, yanking Eren by the hips and _shoving_ the rest of his cock inside that molten orifice.

Eren _screamed,_ head thrown back as Levi’s hips hit his ass with a heavy smack. His cock immediately _exploded,_ shooting streams of cum onto his stomach and the sheets from the pleasure of it all. He would have been more embarrassed if his mind wasn’t melting out of his ears _._

Fuck he was so _full._ He could feel Levi’s cock poking right at his navel, pushing the skin there and forming a small, almost invisible bulge. But Eren could _feel it._ He knew it was there, settled so deep and stretching him so wide. Would he be able to live after this, be able to go about his day-to-day without the feeling of Levi’s cock resting inside of him, claiming him?

Eren must have been so fucked out of his own head if he was thinking like this.

The sting from the breach dwindled down to pure ecstasy as Levi grinded against his ass trying to hold himself back. Eren didn’t want that though. He needed Levi to go completely primal in his thrusts, to fuck him like the world was ending, to make him feel it tomorrow and the day after.

“ _Daddy_ …!” Eren’s breath hitched, surprised at the realization that he was crying from the overwhelming pleasure.

“Eren you dirty _slut._ ” Levi growled before ramming into him at a blistering speed, watching as Eren’s ass bounced against his weighted balls with each hit. “You couldn’t even wait for me before you let yourself cum like a greedy _bitch—fuck!”_

The boiling words, scorched with desire and titillation, mixed with Levi’s stabbing thrusts that attacked his prostate, had Eren’s cock straining again, standing up painfully because of the constant overstimulation.

“Yeah! _Uh_ — _so_! _So_! Daddy, _more_!” Eren babbled as tears poured down his face and drool stained his chin from his open mouthed screams. “Da- _ddy_!”

“Gonna fuck you so good…” Levi growled into his ear, leaning over his back and caging him between his arms. “Gonna make you my little cum dumpster for the world to see. You’re gonna leak my cum for ages to the point where people are gonna wonder what’s wrong with you and you’re gonna have to explain it was my _cock_ that’s turning you into a blushing _whore.”_

Eren let out pitched moans from the promises, knowing that they were impossible but still causing him to curl up in himself, _desiring_ such an outcome.

Levi’s hips moved at a blinding pace, slamming into Eren’s tight hole and shaping it around his girth perfectly. The searing heat of Eren’s insides wrapped around Levi’s cock and only became more and more tantalizing with each precise thrust. He fit inside Eren so _well_ and, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was almost edging near his release, he would have himself buried in Eren forever because _fuck._ This was too perfect.

“I—I… _Uhn_ …I— _c-cum_!” Eren warned, legs shaking and nails clawing deep into the sheets. Levi couldn’t even find time to answer before Eren let out a silent scream, back tensing and pushing himself up shakily on all fours as he experienced his second climax.

Levi groaned as Eren clenched around him from the experience, chuckling breathlessly once Eren dropped face first onto the sheets. He pulled himself out, manhandling Eren onto his side and lifting his leg over his shoulder before entering and starting his steady vicious thrusts again.

“Good boy, cummin’ just from my dick. Baby doll, you're so pretty around my cock— _fuck_ …! So _fuckin' sexy._ ”

Eren was _sobbing,_ overstimulated and completely out of his own head. He couldn’t think of anything except the fact that Levi was fucking him to the point where he was begging him to _stop_. He didn’t want it to _end,_ not really, but his body was crying out and trying to find ways to tell Levi he was going to _combust_ if he continued these relentless thrusts.

“ _Ah_ …” Finally, _finally,_ Levi let out a shaky moan, biting the inside of Eren’s knee, pushing in balls deep and shooting his semen, load after load, inside of him. Eren trembled and mewled weakly as the heat of Levi’s cum swirled inside of him, feeling sated and mind numbingly happy.

Levi slowly pulled out, watching the hypnotizing sight of Eren’s hole try to close up while also pushing the excess release out. Eren’s face was flushed to his ears, eyes wet and lashes damp from the tears of ecstasy had let out during the sex. His lips were bitten red, and his chin shined underneath the dim lighting from the saliva and Levi’s left over pre-cum. His chest heaved with labored breaths and he stared up at the ceiling, completely out of focus.

“Hey, you okay?” Levi asked, voice gentle unlike his usually steely tone. He gently caressed the side of Eren’s face before cupping a cheek in his hand. Eren lolled his head towards the warm palm, smiling dopily up at Levi and slowly nodding.

“Mhm. Good.” His voice was hoarse from his shouting which made his face heat up more much to Levi’s levity.

“Gonna clean you up and get some water.” Levi kissed Eren’s temple. “Be right back.”

Eren nodded listlessly, feeling drowsy from the multiple orgasms and overexerted activity they just took part in. He didn’t think he would be awake by the time Levi got back but that was okay. Levi was kind, he didn’t toss him aside after they were done, he was taking care of him and treated him like a person who deserved care and affection.

Barely conscious when the older man came back, Eren allowed the feeling of Levi cleaning him off with a rag in tender motions lull him into a deep sleep. The last thing he heard was Levi’s gentle appraises such as _‘good boy_ ’ and _‘so pretty for me’_ tickle his ear as his eyes drooped closed.

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_ **

* * *

By the time Eren woke up, he was curled against Levi’s side, legs entangled and his head on the man’s chest. The stream of light the sun had flashed into his eyes had caused his lids to peel open with discomfort. He groaned softly at the dull ache in the base of his spine and decided he wasn’t going to move anytime soon. Unable to fall back asleep, Eren took to counting the tattoos that Levi had to further occupy his time until the man woke up.

Levi had so many to the point where his arms were completely covered. There wasn’t a single inch that would be able to fit another tattoo save for his chest and back. Eren wondered if Levi were to get another tattoo, what it would be. These designs were fluid and done professionally so they must have cost a pretty penny. Did he even _want_ another tattoo?

“What’re you doin’?” Levi’s slurred, his guttural voice bringing a smile to Eren’s face. Eren felt goosebumps rise from the sound of it.

“You have a lot of tattoos…” Eren whispered, unsure why he needed to keep such a hushed tone, but it felt right. He let his fingers circle around the edges of a blackened rose. “I like them.”

“Yeah?” Levi craned his neck down to look at Eren, his face now littered with stubble. Eren smiled, kissing him so he could feel the scratch against his skin that he, unfortunately, couldn’t do last night.

“Yeah.” Eren sighed kissing the man’s chin down to his neck and laying there.

They relaxed in serenity for a while, basking in the afterglow of their night together, not willing to let it end just yet. Eren hoped that he would be able to see Levi after this. It had been so perfect, he couldn’t imagine anyone coming close to Levi after that.

Just when he was about to open his mouth to tell Levi as such, the door suddenly opened causing both of them to sit up frantically and clutch at the covers to hide their nudity. Who the _hell_ —?

“Hey Dad, I’m home—what the _fuck?”_ Mikasa’s appalled face came into view, staring both Eren and Levi down before she blanched visibly and turned around covering her face with her hands.

Mikasa?! What the fuck was _Mikasa_ doing _here?!_ Eren mentally screamed pulling the covers up to hide his chest as he frantically turned to Levi. _Did she just say_ dad?!

 _"_ Holy fucking—Eren did you just sleep with my _dad?!”_

Levi whipped his head to lock eyes with Eren, already aghast from Mikasa barging in and now his jaw completely unhinged finding out his _daughter_ knows the person he _slept with._

“You know her?” Levi asked accusingly which pissed Eren off, frankly. 

“We’re _friends!_ ” Eren explained before turning to Mikasa. “You didn’t tell me your dad was a DILF!”

“Eren, I’m not going to think my own dad is a _DILF!”_

 _“Shit,_ I just slept with my daughter’s friend _.”_

“I can’t believe you! I’m telling Jean, you deserve to never live this down.”

“Oh my god—”

“Don’t tell anyone Mikasa, or else you’re grounded.”

“Dad! Ugh, Whatever, I’m spending the day at Annie’s.”

Eren groaned in his hands, peeking through his fingers at Levi who was rubbing his temple to alleviate the, now, built up stress. Mikasa stormed off, slamming the door shut and leaving the two of them to face this awkward tension alone.

“…Small world?” Eren offered weakly, smiling nervously as Levi stared unamused at his attempt.

“Too small.” Levi grunted before standing up. “Come on, let’s go take a shower. I’m not dealing with this right now.” 

“Wait, you’re not going to kick me out?”

“No, I wouldn’t do that.” Levi helped Eren out of bed, his wobbly legs not being of much use, so he had to lean on the older man for assistance. “Besides…I liked last night…”

“Me too…” Eren breathed relieved. “I know it’s…a little strange. But I’m legal! So—”

“Don’t remind me how fucking old I am,” Levi cut off sharply. “Just get in the shower so I can eat you out.” 

Eren blushed at the crude and blunt sentence, squeaking when Levi spanked him on the way to the bathroom. Well, Mikasa was just going to have to deal with the fact that Eren was completely and irrevocably enticed by older men.

Specifically her dad, Levi _Ackerman_.

“Brat, you comin’ or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/giveyourheart)   
>  [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://xxgiveyourheartxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
